


Secrets and Lies

by Goethicite



Category: 24, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Jack went, and why he never came back. (Short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to the crossover which will never be written.

Rose was not the first companion of the Doctor’s ninth incarnation. There was a Jack before the captain. A blonde American with a hard face and too empty eyes who haunted the halls of the TARDIS with his scarred hands running lovingly along her sides. The Doctor called him Jack, Jack the ape, dumb Jack, idiot Jack. Jack who didn’t flinch when the last of the Timelords, the angry god, spewed his loneliness and grief at the human.

The Doctor ran away after pushing the button that would end Gallifrey and Dalleks in one fell blow. He ran to Earth first, desperate to rid himself of the screams echoing in the silence of his mind. The TARDIS was so deep in mourning she miscalculated and landed them on a ship in the middle of the Pacific. To be more precise, she put them smack-dab in the middle of a small cargo area deep within the bowels of the ship where a man was screaming so quietly the Doctor thought that he was another ghost.

Jack was a miserable scrap of humanity chained to one of the walls with thin, light cuffs naked, reeking of piss and vomit and shit. A pathetic little ape waiting to die in a miserable little room. Possessed by a fit of the something, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver to deal with the primitive restraints and dragged the dumb ape towards the TARDIS. The man stopped whimpering when the Doctor closed a hand on his wrist. The silence was what kept the Doctor from throwing him away like the carbon-based trash he was.

The TARDIS had healed him, and Jack loved her for it. The Doctor had screamed at him, and Jack just stood their dumbly. Stupid ape. With one blue eye and one green eye that didn’t even try to match. There was Jack before Jack. But that’s a secret not even the TARDIS will tell.


End file.
